You Never Know
by DivaliciousDork
Summary: Hannah was a normal girl. She was heading home from her best friend's house when she meets this alluring boy. He seems like a flirtatious creep, but he has a secret. Hannah's life goes tumbling into mystery after she gets bitten.


"Do you need to be driven home, Hannah?" Mrs. Jefferson asked me.

"No." I answered. I was mainly distracted by Katie, my best friend.

I stifled a chuckle as she made mocking faces behind her mom.

"Alright then." Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "Katie, get over here!"

Katie obeyed and hurried over.

"I'll walk Hannah to the bus stop. Is that okay, Mom?" Katie twirled a lock of chesnut brown hair around her finger.

"Ok. Have a good night, Hannah. Be safe." Mrs . Jefferson placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Will do. Thanks, Mrs. J!" I replied. I walked down the front steps and waited at the bottom.

After all the formal farewells, Mrs. Jefferson closed the door.

"It's a chilly night, wouldn't you agree?" Katie said. She shivered under her wool blazer.

"Well, you should've worn a warmer jacket." I shot back, my breath noticeable.

"Oh shut up." She shoved me playfully.

"Katie Jefferson, you are so fun to tease." I added with a smirk.

With a roll of her eyes, Katie let out an annoyed sigh.

"And you, Hannah McGregor, can be such a bug." She sneered.

I laughed, and gave her a hug as the bus station came into view.

"We'll text later, ok?" I ask as I rummage through my purse for my bus fare.

"Sure thing." She blows a kiss in my direction and turns around.

"Don't get eaten by vampires!" Katie calls over her shoulder.

I shake my head. Yeah right. Vampires don't exist.

Katie had already started her trek back to her house, as I wait patiently.

The wind picks up, swinging my scarf along with it.

I check my cell phone. It's 9:00.

 _Mom's going to kill me._

"Where is it?" I grouse, kicking around tiny pebbles.

Out of nowhere, I hear whistling.

I crane my neck to see a group of boys.

They were eighteen, I guess.

I'm fifteen, so these boys are way out of my league.

When they notice me, they start whispering among themselves.

The lead boy comes foreward, the rest of the group starting to leave the area.

This boy is tall, incredibly pale, with spiky dark hair and smoldering deep brown eyes.

His face is very defined, with high cheek bones and a prominent nose.

He's wearing a navy blue t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and black sneakers.

He's very attractive, and the most alluring part was his smile.

It was cocky yet enchanting.

He had hypnotized me completely.

"Hey, hot stuff. Why is such a little thing like you out at such a late hour?" He says, coming closer.

I keep quiet. "Don't be afraid. I don't bite." He runs his fingers across my cheek.

I push him away. "Creep!" I shout, backing up from him.

He chortles, a sound so rich and smooth.

He pulls me closer to him, my gasp of surprise loud.

"Let me go, or I'll call the police." I threaten him, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a brave little thing, aren't you?" He smiles again, but I'm terrified.

I try to get away, but he won't let go.

I open my mouth to scream, but silences me as he locks lips with me.

But this kiss isn't gentle at all.

It's wild. He's forcing so much strength into me, I almost tumble over.

As he breaks away, he grins. "You're mine now." He whispers hauntingly.

Before I can say anything, he tilts my chin upwards.

Sweat glistens my forehead.

He opens his mouth.

His teeth weren't normal at all.

They were jagged, pointed. _Fangs._

"I need your blood." He hisses. "You will be mine."

Tears well in my eyes. "Leave me alone." I croak.

I can't run away.

Fear is striking my heart like shards of broken glass.

He licks his lips twice.

I moan in pain as he digs in.

The tight pain searing my neck is unbearable, the word _vampire_ repeating in my mind.

Curse words flew to the tip of my tongue, but only a strange wailing noise came out.

My fingernails are dug into his shirt collar.

This moment has drained the will from within me.

Once he finished, he revels in the taste he had experienced.

My lungs refill with air.

My hand, shaking, reaches for my neck.

I can feel two pin pricks.

Bright red stains my fingers.

I look up at him.

His lips dance across the bite, and in seconds, the wound was healed.

My face flushes.

I enhale and exhale, my breathing slightly hitched at the look he's giving me.

 _I can't fall in love with him. He tried to kill me._

He takes my hand, raising it to his mouth.

I glare at him as I pull it from him.

He seems shocked at that, and frowns.

"You..." I mutter venomously.

His frown dissipates into his charming beam.

"I will see you soon, my love." He says and bows elegantly.

He then disappeared into the shadows from which he came.

My mind clouded, my sighs turned to hyperventilation, I look into the empty darkness.

I hear the bus's wheels roll to a stop. I hear the click of the doors opening, as well.

"You okay, Ma'am?" The driver's voice sounds muffled to me.

I nod.

I don't remember what happens next, for I black out.


End file.
